There are many different types of animal houses that have been developed over the years for different types of animals for indoor as well as outdoor use. The most prevelant structures are those designed for common domestic animals such as dogs and cats on an individual base and for larger groups and types animals in the form of barns and stables and the like.
In most respects, these animal domiciles are designed to provide comfort for the animal predominantly during rest and sleep periods and also as protection against the elements.
Versatility is extremely desirable. For example, it is useful to provide a house for cats, which not only includes sleeping quarters for the cat but also is designed to satisfy other natural habits for the animal. For instance, scratching posts are devices that most cats enjoy the use of for sharpening claws and exercise. In fact, in the absence of a scratching post, the cat can often become a pest and cause damage by scratching on screens, walls or furniture.
Additionally, in respect to cats, they normally prefer to rest in an elevated location where they can observe what is going on around them and be in a comfortable defensive position while being able to satisfy a natural urge to pounce. Often in the home, the cat will perch on window sills, the upper edge of furniture and stairs or overhanging ledges.
Accordingly, it would be extremely advantageous to provide a house for a cat, for example, which includes interior sleeping quarters, surfaces adaptable for use as a scratching post and a platform forming a perch. The structure should be compact, unitary in nature, inexpensive in manufacture and unobtrusive in the home.